


瑞式脱口秀

by fryfly



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Offensive Jokes, Other, 怼小孩, 政治不正确
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 08:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17200268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fryfly/pseuds/fryfly
Summary: summer走投无路的请求Rick为她在学校的晚会上表演脱口秀，Rick的表演十分完美。





	瑞式脱口秀

**Author's Note:**

> 如果你被冒犯到了，请别忘记，是Rick说了这些而不是我（逃

“the fuck u talking about?”

Rick直率的表示了疑问。

“please，Rick，我们学校只是需要一个喜剧演员，而你很……风趣！”summer苦苦哀求，作为一个高中校级活动的主持者是件很困难的事，summer试图在有限的预算里搞出足够多的节目，甚至绝望到向Rick求助。

而且称呼Rick为风趣。

Rick翻了个白眼，冷静的回答：“你会因为邀请了我而被bully的。”

“i don’t care,”summer绝望的说，她的红发乱成一团，和眼睛里的血丝相映成趣：“i just need a comedian.”

“行吧，那你付我什么？”

Summer看上去没能理解这句话。

“comedian是要吃饭的，summer，别他妈的拿你那套住在父母家里的小孩的价值观跟我要帮忙，i need to pay my fee.”

“你也住在家里有什么花销要付！！”summer尖叫一声，吓得morty一抖。小孩看着他姐姐苍老了十岁的面孔，小心翼翼的提出帮助：“呃，Rick，how about that，一次冒险地点选择权换你去表演？”

“至少五次。” Morty看着Rick跃跃欲试的脸，说：“不如我们跳过讨价还价，3次成交？”

Rick很不开心，但还是接受了这场交易。

这周的晚些时候，Rick站在了舞台上——没有排练或者任何彩排。他是个即兴脱口秀演员，或者至少他是这么说的。

台下的小孩们满脸无聊抓着手机，可以看出不是学校规定要参加就是有学分赚。Rick站在话筒前叹了口气：“行了，小王八蛋们，都听好了，这将是你们人生中看过的最他妈牛逼的一场演出——除非你们有幸能回到五十年前听我的摇滚现场。所以你们最好听好了，对你们有好处。”

几个小孩哄笑起来，大概是手机快没电了才抬头看看台上。Rick一脸严肃的看着下面，像模像样的，summer顶着巨大的黑眼圈，觉得很不安心。 Rick张了嘴：“所以这里有多少gay？”

一小半学生抬起头开始哄笑，Rick绷着脸继续：“有多少？Gay，lesbian，trans，Bi，Queer？Any？”听着的几个人哄笑起来，两三了出了柜的小孩犹豫着要不要举手。

“没有？认真的吗？统计学上说这里至少会有一百个性少数族裔，你们这学校是恐同吗？我是不是应该换个笑话？”

Summer试图思考自己该不该现在冲上去把他拽下来，Rick平静的在哄笑声中继续下去：“好吧，其实我没有准备别的笑话，就先用着吧。”

Rick开始了他的演出：“so，你们知道我从来不去骄傲游行，因为那太他妈的冷了for fuck sake，七十岁的老给也用不着受这种罪，更何况我只是个pan——如果你们中的任何人不知道那是什么意思，那意味着i don’t a shit about your gender or gender identity, i’ll fuck any hot adult anyway. ”

“你应该把他拽下来了。”morty忧心忡忡的小声对summer说。

“不，他在吸引他们的注意力……granpa Rick真的是个很棒的脱口秀演员！”

summer两眼放光。

“……我不觉得这和他优不优秀有关……”

Rick等待那群对于任何黄色笑话都会狂笑不止的高中生平静到他可以插嘴：“但是有那么一回，我还真去游行了。我跟一群朋友吸high了，穿着那种亮闪闪的gay基尼，几把上粘着个脱衣舞娘奶头上那种流苏——我能把它甩得很好看，但这不是我们今天的话题。”

有个男孩大胆的喊道：“甩一下看看！”一阵莫名的欢呼鼓励了他，Rick翻个白眼：“对你们做这个动作会让我被逮捕的，忍着吧。”

他毫不紧张，平静的继续。 “总之，我们冲出公寓，high得像一群他妈的神经病，冲进了一个游行团体，然后被升上旗杆了。他们有个旗杆，得有十米多高，他们挂了个巨大的彩虹旗上去，这基本就是我们穿上gay基尼就冲出去的原因——我们很开心，而且疯，而且high，而且我那时候还年轻，i was fabulous，所以他们想让更多人看见我：他们给我绑了跟绳，把我升了上去。”

“然后我就在他妈的半空中，那天天气应该很冷，但是我感觉不到——我吸high了，记得吗？我被挂在旗杆上，试图甩我的流苏。”

Morty做出最后的挣扎：“你真的得把他拽下来了。”

Summer掐住他的领口：“那么你要上去表演吗？唱歌还是跳舞？Rick现在做的很好，我不能，也不会打断他的表演，他是今天晚上唯一的亮点！！”

Morty好不容易从她的手里逃脱，咳嗽着决定收手不管：“我，我去上个厕所……”

Rick听到争执声瞟了后台一眼，summer对他比了两个大拇指。她的姥爷露出一个意味深长的笑容：“这时候high的副作用就来了。我被挂在那，彩虹旗不停的打在我脸上——那天风也很大，所以还挺疼的。我不停的把旗子从我脸上拨开，它不停的打我。毒品还在慢慢起效，整个世界都慢慢淡去，只剩下迎面而来的狂风，和一个不停打我的彩虹色王八蛋。”

“所以你能猜到我的幻觉都出现了什么——显然我是某种能飞的超级英雄，试图赶往某个遥远的地方拯救世界，而有个彩虹色的反派正在试图阻止我。我拼尽全力的反抗，拳打脚踢，撕咬不已：‘从我身上他妈的滚下去！我不是你们中的一员！’我尖叫道。”

笑声中有两个激进民主党的小孩嘘了起来，Summer欣慰的笑容僵住了一点，试图给Rick一点指示——他背过了身。

“然后举旗的两只熊开始疑惑——你知道gay们总是在关于自己性取向的话题上总是过于敏感，而且关于他们的任何事都和性取向有关。他们大概以为我是某种仇恨团体的成员，要来破坏游行。总之，他们开始把我放下来，但是我感到的是，由于反派的阻截，我拯救世界的任务要失败了，正在被带向地面。于是我进攻得更加愤怒：‘我还有更重要的事要做，你们那肮脏卑劣的幻想离我远一点！’游行队伍炸了，而我看到的是一群彩虹色的人——显然是反派的小弟。”

Summer倒吸一口凉气，试图去关掉帷幕，但在她来得及碰到开关之前，就有群人炸了锅。几个三年级男生大声嘘着站起来：“恐同！”他们喊着，满脸青春洋溢的愤怒和兴奋。Rick翻了个白眼：“我他妈的为什么会恐同？我操过的男人比你见过的还多，另外也别他妈的演政治活跃分子了，你根本不懂他们在说什么，只不过是想操蠢女孩。”

开关没有反应，summer扳了两下，发现那玩意已经被卸掉了。“我的天哪……”summer捂着脸感到自己彻底完蛋：“morty是对的，Rick不该在这种场合表演。”

“你说什么！”那个小团体炸了锅，Rick丝毫不惧的和他们对骂：“别他妈的把自己知道的那几个词往万物上套了，我不是恐同，你们没有聪明到能够辩赢我——我他妈的是个专业脱口秀演员，我靠嘴生活——而且这是一场秀不是他妈的选举现场，所以为什么不收起试图和一个脱口秀演员辩论的愚蠢想法闭上你们那牙都没换完的可怜小嘴然后玩你的手机呢，那会为你们省下一场好骂。”

小孩哑口无言，其中最壮的一个——大概是足球队队长大喊道：“你不能打倒我们！政治正确是一种思想，而思想是不怕子弹的！”

“是啊，它们最怕的就是被放在蠢人脑子里而你刚刚杀死了政治正确。”Rick懒得理他：“好了诸位，political-fucked-up-children is over, 精彩的演出，谢谢。回到我的故事。”

没人敢笑，summer无力的跪在地上，一只手还抓着幕布的开关，失声痛哭。

“以防你们谁忘了刚才进行到哪里，我吸high了，闯进一场骄傲游行，觉得自己是超级英雄，攻击了彩虹旗，被一群被冒犯了的骄傲游行中的gay包围，并且以为他们是大反派彩虹人手下的小兵。他们人实在是太多了，而我手脚无力，我想，也许得暂避锋芒。我站起来，大喊一声：‘你赢了，彩虹们！但绝不会是永远……正义和人类的未来万岁！！！’然后我就跑了，跑回了我的公寓——显然从我冲下去到我发疯并没有经过很长时间，所以我能high着找回去。”

“现在，我得告诉你们一件事。记得那群和我一起吸的‘朋友’们吗？结果，只有我吸了一堆新品种高浓度海洛因，他们没告诉我这玩意比以前的货厉害十倍。我在上面发疯的时候，这群人就他妈的在下面录像。等我醒过来的时候，那视频已经满天都是了——不得不说，我甩流苏是真的很厉害。”

有几个人忍不住笑了出来，被三年级生凶狠的目光瞪了回去。观众反应寥寥，Rick的情绪也降了下来——万幸他没有继续兴奋下去。

“这他妈的算什么朋友？我陷入麻烦不能自已的时候他们就他妈的在旁边围观还到处散播，还说什么‘我认识这傻逼，私信我我可以给你们他的地址’来约炮。接下来的一个星期里我去哪都有人试图跟我搭话，要么是想跟我碰拳，要么是想打我一拳。有人在eBay上卖我撕碎的那个彩虹旗碎片，我他妈的彻底红了。”

“我根本没办法出门，所以我就花了几天在家里思考，到底是什么东西把我弄到这种境地？原因当然很明显——就是那群傻逼朋友们。所以我打了个电话，把他们叫到我家，一个个杀了。我没开玩笑，全杀了。有两个做出了挺有效的反抗，浪费了我三颗子弹，但是我把他们全解决了，烧成了灰，然后混在剩下的海洛因里吸掉了。”

沉默了几秒，Rick草率的结了尾：“然后警察出现了，跟我说我和一起集体失踪案件有关BALABALABALA，把我关起来审讯，我跑掉，带上我的紧急跑路包逃到这里，最后沦落到要给你们这群他妈的小傻逼说脱口秀。”

“所以，小废物们。你们知道这里面的教训是什么吗？”

“永远，不要参与荣誉游行。”

“因为你不配！”有个三年级生喊道，Rick看着他，像看一条吃自己排泄物的狗：“真的吗？在我已经不想跟你们浪费任何一个词之后？你真他妈的以为我不操小孩就不会杀小孩吗？你以为我说的这事只是个瞎编的笑话吗？嗯？不如你上来，我给其他人展示一下傻逼的大脑皮层没有褶皱是怎么一回事？”

在小心翼翼的礼貌性掌声中，Rick随随便便的鞠了个躬，走下台。

“我干得不错，对吧。”他对summer说。

Summer近乎惊恐的愤怒着：“不你没有！你刚刚毁掉了我在学校的全部声誉！我已经社会性死亡了！”

“你瞎说什么呢，我完成了一场完美的演出！”Rick奇怪道：“什么声誉，有个牛逼的爷爷才叫声誉，支持智障正确不是。”

“够了，你给我滚出去，这是我的学校！！”summer尖叫起来，Rick被刺得缩紧了肩膀：“geez, kid these days. ”

summer怒瞪着他，他只好举起手以示无害：“好吧，我带上morty就走。”Rick退到门口，打开门，溜了出去。

Morty在门口等着他，一脸了然：“她很生气吗？”

“是啊，geez，现在的小孩，净关心他们那点‘名声’……真是搞不懂。”Rick比了个引号，摸出传送枪。

Morty有些担心：“我们去哪，Rick？”他开始后悔自己为了这场闹剧付出了三次选择权。他可是知道这个故事是由真实事件改编，Rick只不过把发生地点改在了地球——而他爱死了那个星球的高纯度毒品。如果Rick临时起意决定去那个星球，他十死无生。

“当然是回家，不然呢？”Rick奇怪的看着他，扣动了扳机。


End file.
